Lincolns Becomes A Star
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: (This is a request by someone who wishes to be Anonymous) This a short story about Lincoln becoming a star. How? Read to find out how he becomes one.


The two Loud siblings were walking down the road with the white haired boy Lincoln pushing a big pink party cannon with the wheels being wooden and rolling to help him as his strength wasn't well good. The one holding her big fun bag and wearing a sparkly red ringmaster outfit was Luan, the prankster who does her comedy and is the entertainer of scheleded birthday parties. Now Lincoln always hated being pushed around by his sister for their own needs but this one had one acception. He was going to be the star of the show. He was smiling as he kept pushing the heavy metallic cannon.

"Hey thanks for letting me be in this Luan." He said as he kept pushing while looking at her. She looked over and smiled. "Aw, its no problem Lincoln. You earned being a star." She poked him with a gold star sticker before she laughed and wanting to know if he got it. He chuckled and agreed while his whole mind was up in the clouds. Finally, he would get to recognized. He would be a legend and be in everything. Parties, sold out shows, and even movies. He would be finally a star and live out a dream of luxury.

His dreams quickly were snapped away by reality as he was poked by Luan as she pointed at the house. "We're here Lincoln." She said with her and Lincoln walking to the backyard to which they enter a birthday party for a girls tenth birthday. The place was packed and full of kids who were hitting a pinata and eating cake. Luan smiled as she walked in front of the fence and started to set up her small show. The kids see and started to come over and sit down as Lincoln watched.

Almost an hour passed as Lincoln was eating cake and watching Luan having the children laugh and enjoy their time with her jokes and skits. With everything having to be used up she called upon the final act of the show. She had Lincoln come over. "Come on over Lincoln, time to be the star of the show." She chuckled as Lincoln walked over as he finished the piece of cake and throwing the paper plate and plastic fork in the garbage bag.

She introduced Lincoln to the kids as he waved and was ready for it. The big moment. He was ready to be a star. However one thing was crossing his mind as her words were trailing off and he was thinking. What kind of thing would he do to become a star? Would he be juggling? Would he be fighting bears? All of those were filling his mind as he didn't know how he would be popular. However as he went to ask Luan he was met with only looking up at the white clouds.

He looked around to see that he is stuck inside of the party cannon with his head sticking out of it. "Luan?! What are you doing?!" He screamed as he struggled as Luan prepared to grab a hold of the string. "I told you Lincoln, you are going to be a star! Hahaha! Get it?" He kept struggling to be free but as he felt like his arm was about to be free to try to somehow escape the string was pulled. In seconds Lincoln was launched out and flew way up into the air. His whole body was going high enough to hit the clouds as his screams were slowly going quietly. The kids and Luan could see that as he went higher and higher he started to slowly disappear until all that could be seen was a twinkle in the sky.

"I told you kids. He would be a shooting star." She laughed as the other kids started to laugh with her. However the whole thing was nothing more bu Lincoln having to wake up from his nightmare and sweat as he wore his pajamas. He looked at the clock to see it was morning. He groaned as he just laid back down with his mind and body going numb to forget the nightmare. Just a few more minutes of sleep. However his body felt like someone was there. On the wall of his he could see a shadow holding something big. Something of a cannon look to it. His head slowly turned as he looked over to see Luan with her cannon. He screamed as her crazed psychotic laughter was blocking out his terror scream.


End file.
